


The Darkest side of the Moon.    Book 2

by Emerald_sealin



Series: The Darkest Side of The Moon [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Death, Dark Past, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Dressrosa Arc, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: This is the second book in the Darkest side of the Moon series I started.This book takes a look at everything from Doflamingo's perspective this time.I feel Doffy's feelings were majorly overlooked by a lot of fans because Canon presented it mostly from Law's point of view.However now knowing Doffy's past and his struggles I wanted to write a little fic in honour of one of the greatest villains one piece has known.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote Pirates, Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: The Darkest Side of The Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. THE DARKNESS COMES

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from Doffy's point of view and perspective. Or how I imagine Doffy's point of view would be.  
> He might be over ten feet tall but he's still human in a...one piece sort of way.

BOOK 2  
DOFLAMINGO

CHAPTER 1  
THE DARKNESS COMES

Mama lay tiredly on the bed holding a small blond baby in her hands. He was the tiniest creature I had ever seen. She told me it was my brother.  
‘’Doffy, meet Rocy’’, she smiled at me.  
‘’Rocy?’’, I repeated after her amazed.  
‘’Donquioxte Rocinante, he is your little brother Doffy’’, she smiled.

My little brother. I stared at the small bundle within her hands. He seemed to be sleeping but he shifted suddenly, opened his mouth and began to cry.

‘’Why is he making that noise-eh?’’, I asked mother surprised but she just laughed lightly.  
‘’Little Rocy is crying now Doffy because he’s upset’’, she smiled at me.

‘’Then we should cheer him up-eh’’, I said immediately.  
‘’You’re perfectly right’’, Father said coming behind me ruffling my hair.

My Father, our father, Donquioxte Homing. He smiled at mother and the new baby.  
‘’Listen now Doffy’’, he told me. ‘’You’re Rocinante’s big brother so you have to protect him’’.

"I have to protect him?"

‘’Because Rocinante is a precious member of your family and family is a man’s most treasured jewel’’, Father smiled.

Rocinante shifted once again in his sleep and opened his small eyes to stare at me. I stared right back and his mouth opened in a wide smile. I cocked my head at how wonderful that smile looked to me. I have to protect Rocinante. I grinned at my father finally getting what he meant.  
‘’Yes sir’’, I beamed.

I was born in Mariejois as a celestial dragon. A descendant of one of the royal familes that formed the World Government. As such my family lived in a big house, had lots of slaves and dressed all in white. The celestial dragons were a cruel race who treated anyone who wasn’t a celestial dragon lower than the fungi that grew on the walls. The hatred for other races was so great that whenever one of us left the holy country we were required to wear a mask so as not to breathe the same air as filth. People were killed or dismembered on a whim and none could challenge us, not even the government, for we were a race born akin to the gods. 

My father, however, was very unlike the other celestial dragons. We had few slaves and never disciplined them excessively, nor did he ever resort to unnecessary violence. I had no qualms with my father’s odd behaviour neither did I challenge it for he was my family. Father, mother and Rocy were important members of my precious family.

However, when I was eight years old, Father chose to cease being a World Noble and live a normal, but still somewhat well-off life as a normal human. The other celestials were shocked and insulted our family but father had made up his mind.

We moved to an unknown northern country to a new home. It wasn’t as big as our old place but it was what normal humans considered mansions. We came along with all our money and some of our belongings but father quickly switched our usual clothes for commoner rags. I was horrified by the new apparel and complained if I had to wear this I would smell. I couldn’t understand how or why we’d left such a wonderful place to live in a hovel! Where were all the slaves and the servants? Father tried to reassure me that this was the right decision.

‘’We’ll lead a life far richer than the life in Mariejois. What I mean by rich is not having so many things. It’s about heart’’, he said.

I didn’t understand what father was trying to say, and I never got a chance to.

The next day father took me to the market to purchase items we would need for living. I was rather annoyed that they would not bow as we approached. Father was more than happy to meet and befriend the villagers. But my father, unfortunately, was naïve. The villagers did not recognise him and he explained we’d just moved in recently from Mariejois. They immediately suspected us of being celestial dragons which my father confirmed. He also explained we had renounced the title but I fear they had stopped listening at that point. All they knew was that we were a part of the race that always abused their human rights. They hated us, resented us. All they knew is that we were scape goats who had to pay.

They burned down our mansion forcing us to flee deep into the forest while it rained heavily I was the eight year old child of a race descended from the gods, I could not understand why we were being hunted down like wild dogs. We hid in a shack tired, hungry and cold. Why was this happening to us? Why was Rocinante crying? Where in my life had things gone wrong?

They found us the next day and chased us once again till both parties were drained. I ended up digging through trash with my brother to find food for our frail mother. I urged Rocy to eat quickly before they came after us again. In desperation I stooped as low as to steal bread but the villagers caught us and beat us mercilessly with logs. For the first time in my life I was bleeding. Father found a transponder snail and managed to contact the celestial dragons, begging them to save us.

‘’Please’’, he begged. ‘’I’ll do anything. Just my wife and children are fine. Would you let them go back to Mariejois?’’.

‘’That was your choice-eh. You can’t take back something you gave up don’t ever call me again you are no more than a human’’, was the reply before the call was cut off.

Not long after our mother got sick. We had no way of contacting any doctor that would assist us. Rocy and I tried our best to cheer her up, especially Rocy. He was just six and he loved our mother, we both loved her so much. The strain of being on the run finally caught up to her. In my presence at eight years old, my mother……..died. Rocinante’s crying was the only sound in the shack that day.

Eventually, the angry citizens tracked down our shack and attacked. We were lynched and severely beaten. A bonfire was lit under a tall building which they strung us to using ropes, then they each took turns cursing us, pelting us with stones, shooting arrows at us and throwing anything that would fly that far while they told us their disgusting pitiful life stories. Pain. In just a few days my life that was akin to paradise was head deep in pain. Our tears won us more stones and no mercy at all. They spared not even Rocy. A normal child would have broken under such torture. A normal child, like little innocent Rocy, would beg for forgiveness for a crime he never got the chance to commit. I was no normal child. I was a celestial dragon and my blood boiled with rage. I gritted my teeth that day and swore to kill them. I swore that I would come back and kill them all!

We somehow managed to survive the lynching as I unlocked the ability use Haki (Using raw will power as a weapon) at such a young age. At some point I met Vergo, Trebol, Pica and Diamante. Impressed by my Haki, Trebol believed I was chosen by heaven to rule a great empire and he gave to me the Ito Ito no mi (String String devil fruit) and a pistol. He told me to exact revenge on whoever it was I wanted to kill. Who would I take revenge on? I hated the people who had hurt us, I hated the people who dared look down on us but more than them all I hated my father, Donquioxte Homing! Because of him Mama had died. Because of him we lost everything. I thought a man was supposed to protect his precious family, the only thing he managed to do was ruin our lives. I took the pistol to my father and, at ten years of age, pointed a gun to his head. Rocinante cried and begged me not to do it but I had it with my pitiful excuse of a father.

‘’We can’t undo what you’ve done now! I’m going back to the holy land by taking your head!’’, I screamed.  
Our father was silent and he held Rocy in his arms, then he smiled.

‘’Doflamingo. Rocinante.’’, he said. ‘’I’m sorry that you had to have….a father like me’’.

Father.

My lip quivered in sorrow then my rage overflowed. Father, I’m sorry too. But I forgive you now.  
Thinking those words, I shot him and watched his body fall. For the first time, I was the cause of Rocy’s ceaseless tears.


	2. DARK RISING

CHAPTER 2  
DARK RISING

Even in death father was useless to me as my request was rebuffed even though I brought the celestials his head. I swore revenge on the Celestial dragons and escaped Mariejois with important information that I used to black mail my rights back from them later.

I returned to the North blue where Vergo, Trebol, Pica, and Diamante elected me their leader. Trebol, Diamante and Pica were all devil fruit eaters so they were the town’s rejects. People feared devil fruit users, ostracising them and treating them like devils, but to these abandoned jack asses, I was family.

They swore to ensure nothing ever stood in my way to greatness again and I swore to be a much leader to them than my father had ever been to me. They became my new family, my elite executives. Trebol, the club seat, with his annoying habit of sticking his way into everyone’s personal space; Diamante, the diamond seat, with his hunched back; Vergo, the heart seat, with his silly habit of always leaving food on his face; and Pica, the spade seat, with his very high voice. It was my job to protect them from the sharp edge life dealt to people like us. Their devotion for me is such that they would kill and everyone who offended me going as far as burning down an entire town for having poor pavement that made me trip.

We developed code names for each other and Vergo’s was Corazon. Later on I told him to enlist in the marines for the family’s benefit which he quickly agreed to. Only Trebol, Pica and Diamante knew about this. I hadn’t seen my younger brother Rocy since I killed my father. He was a man when I saw him once more but Rocinante could not speak. An ailment probably brought on from our hard past. I was more than happy to accept Rocy into my family where I could truly protect him. Since Vergo would be leaving I gave Rocy his code name as the second Corazon, my heart.   
Soon I built up a crew, got a flag and we called ourselves the Donquioxte pirates.

Our Jolly Roger was a crossed out smiley. The oppressed, persecuted, reject s, cursed, abandoned. Any who came knocking at my door I took them all. Especially the children. I knew what it was like to suffer as a child. Most of my crew members were devil fruit users. My ship wasn’t just a nursery after all. We were pirates. We stole, we killed and we plundered. If they were coming on board then they were coming with power. There was Jora the artist who ate the Art Art no mi (allows her to alter shape and appearance of anything); Machvise who ate the Ton Ton no mi (allows him to increase or decrease his weight); Senor Pink who ate the Sui Sui no mi (allows him to swim through the ground or walls); and Gladius, a temper mental young man who ate the Pamu Pamu no mi (allows him to make his body or any inorganic object he touches rupture and explode). Lao G was an ageing geezer who still had some kick in him I welcomed him on board. We’d picked up two kids at the time.

Baby 5, who’d eaten the Buki Buki no mi (allows her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon) and Buffalo who’d eaten the Guru Guru no mi (allows him to fly across the sea and skies and due to his large body). I soon discovered had a problem with backing down from orders. Having been abandoned by her mother the little girl just wanted to be loved and would take pleasure in anyone who needed her for anything. This was how she had joined my crew but I could tell the girl would need extra watching. She was quite fond of Buffalo but even much fonder of Corazon and playing ridiculous tricks on him. I let her get away with it, Rocy so deserved it.

He was still as clumsy as always and endlessly tripped over his own feet. I bought him a feathered coat just like mine and he thanked me by setting himself on fire. One time we baked him a birthday cake but he wouldn’t blow out the candles until I asked him to and he repaid that by ending up setting us both on fire. No matter what age Rocinante would never cease to amuse me. I quickly found out about how he detested children which was big news to me considering how much of a child Rocy was himself. He just couldn’t stand them and hurled them away the minute he got the chance. 

He would kick them but he’d probably fall over in the process. He was not pleased at all about Buffalo and Baby 5, and was even less pleased the day we found Dellinger. The poor abandoned baby had practically been abandoned at sea to die. We’d fished him up from the water and the baby was in a real sorry state. Half fish – half man, I knew no one else would accept such an abomination.

‘’Come on Corazon’’, I smiled at my fussy brother. ‘’We either let Jora keep the kid or we throw it right back into the sea and let it die. What do you say?’’.

Corazon had to give in. Dellinger was quite a little sweet heart, on sight anyway. The darned child carried an arsenal of shark like teeth before he was even one. He had a huge appetite for normal baby food but he would go crazy at the smell of blood. 

Speaking of going crazy I didn’t recall Corazon ever screaming at night like a banshee. Dellinger screamed loud of enough to wake the dead. For Pete holy’s sake we were pirates not parents! I was very tempted to stop at the first island we found to get the kid a muzzle if I didn’t know it would give Jora a heart attack. She’d grown rather fond of the child. In truth, they all had. Though Vergo didn’t take too kindly to having a good portion of his face almost bitten off. While he did deserve it for leaving food on his face (again!).

There was nothing Vergo liked less than disrespectful children. There was not a single member of the family Dellinger hadn’t sunk his teeth into, much to Gladius’ annoyance. Though he came to regret biting Trebol. His mouth was almost stuck together permanently. The crew had basked in the moment of glory watching the child wail about with no voice till Jora had shown up and begged him to cut it off of course. Just when we thought Dellinger’s biting couldn’t get any worse the kid began to teeth in the oddest way imaginable. First his tiny pointed teeth fell right out of his mouth leaving behind a cavern of gums. Then human teeth would grow in their place. Sooner or later those teeth would fall off too and give way to new sharper pointy teeth. 

The process went on for quite a while causing Jora and Baby 5 to form a habit of picking up his teeth as they fell and storing them away.


	3. DARKNESS PEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Laaaaw

CHAPTER 3  
DARKNESS PEAK

In the North Blue, at a port called Spider Miles, I encountered the child that was to become the bane of my existence. Strapping himself with bombs the boy called Law asked to join my crew.

Oh Corazon was going to love this, I thought to myself barely holding back my laughter.

I didn’t turn him down, the kid was too amusing. I let him hang around us for a week to see what he thought of our tough life style. Of course he met Corazon who made a sport of tossing the kid from the highest spots he could find. Law possessed no devil fruit nor did he have any seriously spectacular skill but everything about his eyes spoke of a child destined for greatness.

When I looked into those cold grey eyes I saw within them myself. A person who would never accept defeat till he was all dead and gone. I read up on his former home town and its history. It brought back to me haunting memories I had thought I had buried. I made my decision and made Law a member of our family due to the future potential I saw within him. I should have killed him when I had the chance.

My biggest problem with Law was Corazon. Usually Pica was the problem I had with the children since they could hardly ever restrain themselves not to laugh at it. A good beating always fixed them up. But with Law, a child who never laughed, his problem was with Corazon’s cruelty. It wasn’t like Corazon would stop just because I asked him to and Law most definitely wanted to kill him which would then force me to kill the child. Had I known what gigantic pain he’d grow up to be I would have ensured that happened. Instead I gave the boy the best education a pirate could offer.

I saddled him with books on various topics, had Lao G teach him to fight, made Diamante train him in sword fighting, I even made grumpy old Gladius teach him to shoot a gun. Per her habit, Baby 5 stuck to Law like glue pleased to finally have a good looking age mate. Law wasn’t one for playing though and made her cry a lot. He was a little monster, I laughed, albeit a cute one. It was a shame he would die soon so I did my best to make the days he had left worth something. I gave him family, a home, food to eat, clothes to wear, bad ass pirate training and I gave him hope. Then Corazon went and gave the kid a heart.

After two years of the boy’s stay Corazon suddenly disappeared with Law leaving behind a note that said he would find a cure for Law’s illness. I supported the idea but I puzzled why he didn’t discuss it with me first and also why the child hater gave a fuck. I didn’t know it then but I already suspected Corazon was plotting against me I just did not want to admit it to myself. After all, Corazon…was my beloved little brother. 

Six months later I contacted him to ask how the search was going and informed him of my plans to get the Op-Op fruit which Corazon could eat and heal Law. My plans were perfect. If he ate the Op-Op fruit he could heal up the little grumper and later on perform the immortality surgery on me.

It would cost him his life so I was prepared to wait a while before he had to do that but as long as my younger brother was the owner of such an immense devil fruit power them my plans could never fail. I never expected his betrayal for I even told him the island to retrieve it from and asked him to rendezvous with us. 

After the call my executives, Trebol, Pica and Diamante; expressed their suspicions that Corazon was a marine for once he was gone from the ship the marines had stopped trailing us. I knew that was highly suspicious as well but I couldn’t accept it. Rocinante….would never betray me. That is what I wanted to believe.

I could not explain the pain I felt when Vergo called to inform me of Corazon’s betrayal. The sinking truth of something I had always known but denied coming to light. My brother had betrayed him. No. I could no longer think of that traitor as my brother anymore. I sealed of the island under the bird cage and sent my true family to hunt him down at all costs. To find him and to find the Op-Op fruit before it was too late. While they searched I could not. I could not stop thinking of the one I had called brother. The family I had fought so hard to protect. I remembered my father, remembered the day I had shot down the coward once and for all. I remembered when I’d broken my promise to my mother and made Rocinante cry. Why? Why Rocy? Why must you make me kill you?

The others finally cornered him all beaten and broken. He smiled and had the guts to point a gun at me. I couldn’t decide what enraged me more. The fact that he raised the gun or the fact that I knew he would never shoot me. Corazon could never shoot me. He was too much like his father. He revealed he was a marine and that he’d given the fruit to the boy who had already escaped. Baby 5 confirmed a boy had already been rescued by the marines so I dispelled the bird cage and turned to my brother. 

I was angry at all the stupid unnecessary things he had done. Where had I gone wrong with my treatment of him that he had decided to betray me in such a way?! The rage within me built up in waves and I ordered my crew to attempt to sink the navy ship. Corazon questioned why I wouldn’t just let Law go. How would I? He was with my precious devil fruit and I planned on claiming its rightful ownership.

‘’Law will never obey you’’, he smirked at me. ‘’He is free!’’.

That did it for me. I forgave Corazon his crimes on the spot by emptying my gun into him. Then I left the man, who was no longer my brother, to die. We never found Law and barely managed to escape the marines. The day’s events returned to me the nightmares of the past and I spent the rest of the next broody and miserable. The last of my true biological family had died at my hands.

For a while after that, it hurts me to say that I fell into depression.   
I tried to pretend I didn't care about dismissing Cora from my life, but I was only lying to myself.  
I missed my brother. He'd been all I had once before and now he was gone. He'd chosen strangers over me, despite all the love and care I'd shown.

Trebol wouldn’t leave much time for brooding though and tried to cheer me up by getting slime all over me. I will admit to appreciating Vergo’s efforts a whole lot more. He encouraged me not to mourn for a family member who had never been a true part of my family so that was where I decided to focus on a bit more. My family. 

Spending more time with the children was relaxing though Dellinger always got a mouth full of feathers from biting my coat which made Jora worry he swallow them and have a stomach ache.

Baby 5 tried twice as hard to be useful. She was quickly growing into a beautiful young woman which meant strange men were starting to ask for her hand in marriage and of course she was saying yes which was rather problematic. Her fiances increased continued to increase in number till she’d promised marriage to eight different men. There was no way she could marry all eight of them and having to choose between them all sunk the girl into depression. I did her a favour and burnt down the home towns of her supposed grooms. She sure did not thank me for it.

Dellinger got a whole lot more useful on board and loved to mess around with Diamante’s pants. Of course the flat man was less than pleased about it.

One time Pink took a break from working with us and didn’t return for a quite some time.  
When he did return he had ditched his usual sleek black suits and was wearing a pink baby’s bonet, a small shirt, what appeared to be a diaper and had a baby’s pacifier in his mouth. I wasn’t the only one curious about the sudden change in fashion sense. 

The children laughed greatly but Pink just smiled. Finally he thought it fit to explain to me why. He had lost his wife and his child due to a terrible array of circumstances and she would only smile at him when he dressed that way. I understood the pain of losing a loved one. I permitted him and them all to dress as they saw fit.

Not too long after Monet, who was 17, and her sister Sugar, who was 9, were adopted into the family. They were both devil fruit users who had suffered some harsh circumstances in life. Though shy at first they soon found a place to belong among us.

A boat full of people cursed never to swim was rather difficult for family living. Dellinger was getting bigger and would want more space to move around. I felt it was about time the family settled down on land so I sought about reclaiming my lost inheritance.

I joined the Shichibukai and within one night I had claimed the kingdom Dressrosa as my own by sabotaging the king and manipulating him with my parasite strings to attack the people. My family swooped in as their saviours and that was the end of that. We worked out stuff with the government and soon I was a legal king.

I had Sugar transform any form of opposition into toys which caused anyone who had any connection to them to forget their existence. Ruling Dressrosa was so easy it was boring but the family was happy and that was all that mattered. I formed a three-way alliance with the rogue Marine scientist, Caesar clown and Kaido of the Yonko to create SAD and artificial zoan type devil fruit users. I put Monet in charge of monitoring the deranged scientist and Vergo in charge of covering up for whoever he chose as a lab rat.

Corazon and Law soon became no more than a bad memory even when I read of Law becoming a Shichibukai.

I felt it was time to enrol the kid back into the family and was quite pleased with his deal with Caesar. I did not realise that though I killed Corazon’s physical body, the spirit he left behind would haunt me for as long as I lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often enjoy writing stories on Doffy and his relationship with the pirates he calls his family.  
> When you think of it they're all oddballs yet he accepted all of their weird ass quirks and for the most part, treated them well.  
> He wasn't such a bad guy as people love to paint him to look.


	4. THE DARK RETURN

CHAPTER 4  
THE DARK RETURN

The demon first showed his true colours on Punk Hazard where he betrayed the alliance with Caesar. I always figured the boy was too hot blooded to stay put so I told Vergo to beat him into shape. Disciplining naughty children came easily to Vergo but neither of us expected a Marine Vice Admiral on the scene. Smoker was no match for Vergo but the marine officer had always been annoyingly resilient and proved a decent distraction in time for Law to get back his heart and cause serious damage to Vergo. Then he gloated about it to me.

Enraged I ordered Buffalo and Baby 5 to do everything in their power to bring Caesar back. Nothing went as planned. Straw hat who for whatever reason was on the island and had defeated Caesar.

Monet failed to stop them but attempted to blow up the island along with herself so as to prevent anyone from escaping. I understood why but it pained me to give her the go-ahead. I thanked Vergo for everything he had done for me and silnced the call.

For the first time in my life I had been unable to protect two members of my precious family. For the first time in such a long time I experienced the pain of the death of a loved one, because of that boy. I should have known anything tainted by Corazon’s touch could not be trusted. I got no sign that the explosion actually happened and got suspicious.

I went to Punk Hazard myself to find both Monet and Vergo had died for nothing. I was twice enraged to find the Vice Admiral still there and immediately poured all my anger unto him. He knew too much at that time and it was in by best interests to silence him forever but was prevented from doing so by a retired marine officer.

Once everything was settled the first thing I was going to do was do something about these bloody always interfering marines! Rescuing Buffalo and Baby 5 I returned to Dressrosa.

I couldn’t bring myself to tell Sugar of Monet’s death. A part of me felt she knew though. Even without asking she knew. She'd taken such a while to open up to us but I'd failed her. As her family head I felt the pains of failure gnaw at me.

Law called to inform me he was willing to negotiate with me and he would return Caesar after I had resigned from the Shichibukai.

That little rat had the nerve to challenge authority over me. I would bring down the last piece of Corazon with fire and brimstone. I faked my resignation and lured the brat to my kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot shorter than the others.


	5. THE FALL

CHAPTER 5  
THE FALL

Everything about Law was designed to enrage me. 

His name ‘D’, the fact that he’d formed an alliance with another ‘D’, his crew which he had named the heart pirates (I saw the entire design of it), the fact that his Jolly Roger (pirate flag) was a mockery of mine which was a smiley without the cancel mark over it and rudder designs around it, the fact that his bloody coat reads ‘Corazon’ at the back, on his chest is a tribal-style heart tattoo with his Jolly Roger in it so that every time I punched him I’d have to see it. 

I had no problem with Monkey D Luffy. The boy was walking trouble. Any shichibukai that encountered him always fell so it was always wise to avoid Straw hat and Law had freaking brought him to my front door. 

I hated the boy’s guts to defy me. How dare Law bite the hand that fed him?!  
How dare Law destroy the hopes of people that had shown him nothing but love and respect when he’d been nothing but and dying little child?!  
How dare Law steal away his devil fruit, steal away my brother and try to steal away my kingdom and title as well?!  
Just like my father had done so many years before. I'd lost my cool ages ago since Vergo had died. Because of the power of the Op-Op fruit no matter how many times I shot Law the kid kept coming back.

How I hated him but more than anything I wanted that power back. I wanted him to return the power he had taken from me. 

I offered to forgive all his madness if he’d give up his life to make me immortal. I’d give him anything he asked for. I was quite pleased when the child agreed. 

Then he asked me to bring Corazon back from the dead and called me pitiful. I emptied my gun into him but it wasn’t enough. It never would be enough!

My family was falling. 

Jora fell, G fell, Machvise fell, Dellinger fell, Buffalo fell, Gladius fell, Sugar fell, Pink fell, Diamante fell, Pica fell, Trebol fell, Baby 5 was stolen, my family. 

The family I swore to protect was falling and I was powerless to protect them. 

Corazon! Corazon had never freed me since the day I took his life.  
Corazon this, Corazon that.  
I hated him and the fucking curse he had left behind! 

Why Corazon? Why?! Why must you take everything away from me?!

It didn’t matter if he marched on me with a thousand men I would never fall. I was descendant of the gods! I had seen heaven and hell with my own two eyes and had still survived. It would take more than a stupid myth about the name ‘D’ to take me down! 

That was what I thought.

Straw hat finally came to face me. 

He was such a small child with nothing but the ability of rubber. 

This was supposed to be the world’s biggest threat? I laughed in the world’s face!  
Soon the little brat had wiped the smile from my face.  
I fought as hard as I could. As hard a celestial could against a ‘D’. It was ironic. 

My little angel Rocinante had spawned such a devilish child. It was only fitting I guess. It would take a devil to stand toe to toe with a demon.

Everything I fought for was lost. My kingdom, my title, my family, my name. Soon the marines would arrive to take the surviving members of my family and myself away.  
They would take even the children and lock them in cages if they did not execute them instead. I, who once stood above it all. 

Are you happy now, Corazon? I thought as I fell. Do you smile now, father, mother? I have fallen once again into the abyss of darkness unable to tell when I can rise from it again. But I fell taking with me just one name….

Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as well.  
> I didn't want to put in too many spoilers.  
> Anyone who's read the manga or anime know how it all went down.
> 
> The Darkest side series is complete.  
> Please leave comments and feedback of your thoughts.


End file.
